


Pillow Fight

by Rosehip



Series: Strange Luck [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip
Summary: Silvana Amell learns that life in the circle isn't all serious business all the time.





	

9:23 Dragon

 

Given that the apprentices had two dormitories, Silvana had assumed they'd be segregated by gender. That turned out not to be the case. She and both her dinner companions headed for not just the same dormitory, but the same part of it. Her bunk turned out to be right next to Jowan's. Macsen had the one above him.

She felt her face heat up at the thought of being right next to a boy, and thanked the Maker for her Northern complexion. She glanced around. She found herself surrounded by boys, in fact. The girls obtained help with their laces from whomever stood nearest, also regardless of gender. A small, nervous laugh rose to her throat. “Hey, we're neighbors!” she said to cover it. “That's quite a coincidence.”

“Not so much,” said Jowan. “Everyone's avoiding teacher's pet up there, so we often have space around us.”

Macsen peeked down over the side of the upper bunk. “Don't forget I'm also a 'wild rabbit' and a probable maleficar. It might be you, of course; goody two-shoes that you are.”

“No, you're just assholes,” shouted one of the leering boys from the popular table.

“Takes one to know one,” replied Jowan.

The whole conversation had a well-worn feel to it. It must be ritual to rib eachother this way. Everything she expected about the circle turned out to be wrong. These were serious scholars and keepers of supernatural powers?!

She glanced around, looking for a girl who was still standing on the floor to help with her excessive uniform. What she saw convinced her that Jowan might not be correct about all the reasons for the wide berth. She noticed several girls and a few boys shooting covert glances in their general direction. Well, Jowan did have fine cheekbones emerging. Just because she didn't want to marry didn't mean she couldn't see someone's appeal.

Bare feet landed on the floor behind her with a soft pat. (Macsen was absolutely crazy! Ferelden was cold!)

“Will you help me with my... laces...” Silvana's voice faltered as she turned to find her younger companion standing in his underclothing. She cursed herself for her obliviousness and thanked her lucky stars she hadn't yet referred to the elf with a pronoun. She had wondered why “she” wore the masculine robes. Subtle figure, indeed!

“Sure. Just give me a second,” Macsen slipped a long nightshirt over his head. “I don't know why they make you deal with all that stuff. Oh, hey- you'll be happier tomorrow if you fold up your clothes under the covers with you.”

“Won't they get wrinkled?”

“A little, but they won't be cold.”

She shivered. “Good idea, thanks. Wait- if you feel the cold, why are you barefoot?”

“Because I also feel the lack of traction. If they give us good shoes that don't feel like they'll land me on my tail if I run down the hall, I might feel differently.”

Jowan looked up from his bunk where he'd settled in with a cheap novel. (When had he even changed?) “That is their subtle way of telling you to stop running down the hall.”

“I cannot be thwarted by subtlety.”

Jowan leaped off his bed with a pillow in hand. “Bet you can be thwarted by obvious shows of force!” He whacked the pillow over Macsen's head.

“Ack! No! I am prey for no pillow!”

“You're unarmed! Surrender, and I may be merciful.” Whump went the pillow. Macsen ducked behind Silvana.

“No fair involving the noncombatants!”

One of Silvana's eyebrows flew up of its own accord. “A noncombatant indeed!” She grabbed her own pillow. She feinted left, moved right, smacked Jowan in the face with her own “weapon” and disarmed him of his in a matter of seconds. She handed it to Macsen, who laughed in delight. Together, they renewed the assault until Jowan called out “I surrender! I am bested in slightly unfair combat.”

“You started it.” Macsen handed his pillow back.

Silvana expected that to be a bad move, but Jowan tossed it back on his bed. “You didn't learn on pillows,” he said to her.

“Fencing lessons. I have no siblings against whom to use pillows. I'm only passable. I'd rather read.”

“Wow, did you come to the right place.”


End file.
